Magnus, The Phantom of the Guitar
"Let me tell you something kid, it's always a mistake to push man to violence when violence is the one and the only thing that man has spent his entire existence perfecting". "Besides beer anyway". - Magnus to a young character who tries to pick a fight with him. Appearance Magnus is a rather tall and muscular human, as he's 6'4 and weighs 279 pounds. He typically wears casual clothes even while he's working. His casual clothes include a white t-shirt, a pair of black jean shorts, red and black sneakers, black gloves with grips on the fingers and thumbs, and a leather jacket over his t-shirt in the winter months. Personality Magnus could be summarized best as someone who doesn't want to bother or hurt anyone but will do both if he needs to in order to protect what he cares about. Magnus is typically outspoken and will say whatever comes to mind, no matter how mean or vulgar or who's around. He'll say just about anything around just about anyone and won't give a single fuck about it. Magnus also has a smartass attitude sometimes, although he only shows it when he's pissed off to a certain extent. When not being bothered, Magnus is rather calm and laid-back. Pretty much, just compare him to a dormant volcano and you'll have a perfect summary. When he's calm, he's harmless. But when he's pissed, he's dangerous. History WIP Powers/Weaponry The Mixozami Created by the God of Music himself, he gave it to Magnus to use it in his name. The Mixozami features 8 strings and has retractable bladed edges on the sides. As any guitarist would tell ya, when you hit different strings on a guitar, it makes different sounds. That's kept the same here, except each string has a different effect. One unleashes a gout of fire, another calls down lightning, and so on, so forth. However, also just like a normal guitar, playing 2 or more string also creates different effects. With 8 strings to choose from, and Magnus having the ability to hit up to all 8 at once, he has plenty of effects to choose from during battle. These range from simple things like the before-mentioned fire and lightning to the destructive earthquakes and even a damn meteor shower. The Mixozami also has the ability to not only enter different modes, altering its pitch & abilities, but it also can summon various creatures from the God of Music's realm to assist Magnus in case he's getting overwhelmed. Modes/Tuning Standard Rock Slow Rock Grunge Nu Metal Alternative Rock Hard Rock Heavy Metal Death Metal Power Metal Musical Summons Firefly Enter Sandman Sidewinder Black Diamond Harvester of Sorrow Crimson Rider Bad Seed Leper Messiah Prince Charming Bulls On Parade Sweet Amber King Nothing Cliffs of Dover Anesthesia Invisible Kid Dear Agony Black Velvet Tornado of Souls St. Anger Cirice Jukebox Hero Lady In White Painkiller Knights of Cydonia November Rain Damage Inc. Phantom Lord Queen Of Pain Shepherd of Fire Iron Man Orion Creeping Death Man In The Box Kings Of Yesterday Cowboys From Hell Purple Haze The Four Horsemen Father Of Light Master Of Puppets Kashmir Seven Nation Army Neverland Endgame Twin SMGs Magnus's own custom-built SMGs, he crafted these himself and they fire their own special bullets that he crafted for only them. These things are capable of shooting through reinforced steel and even sheets of titanium at their maximum power. However, as Magnus prefers to incapacitate rather than kill if he can help it, he only uses these if the need becomes dire enough to suggest that he'll need to use lethal force. They each can fire up to 60 bullets before having to be reloaded and Magnus typically carries enough ammo to refill them twice after they've both run out. (So in all, he has about 360 bullets for these at a time Cryokinesis Magnus is capable of creating ice that can become as cold as dry ice. To put that in perspective, that's nearly -110 degrees Fahrenheit. Magnus can control the temperature of the ice with an expert's prowess since he's perfected this power since he was a child to play pranks. Because of this power's intense cold, Magnus is also highly resistant to the cold himself and he can use nearby ice to heal himself by channeling its energy into his. It's also known that he uses this power for recreational purposes as well, like keeping his beers cold. Super Strength This isn't super strength like the kind that Blade or Ty have, Magnus is weaker than them by an average margin. But he outclasses the average human's strength about 1500 times over, as the average weight a Human can lift is roughly 150-250 pounds and Magnus has a legit feat of not only catching a falling 315,000 pound train car out of the sky, but also lifting it up to save a little girl from getting crushed by it. Alcohol Empowerment Magnus has the rather uncommon power of being powered by alcoholic beverages. Beer, Whisky, Champagne, Wine, Ale, and other such drinks will actually make him stronger and faster. He also has his own variant of beer that he can drink to gain a serious power increase. Keep in mind that this doesn't make him unable to get drunk, but it does make him getting drunk not really an issue for him. Poison Resistance From drinking the amount of beer Magnus does, you'd probably wonder how he hasn't died from alcohol poisoning or liver disease yet? As it turns out, he's actually immune to alcohol poisoning and can resist even heavy doses of normally-crippling poisons. Now, he's NOT immune to any poison aside from alcohol poisoning, but trying to kill him with just poison alone would be a very taxing endeavor for both you AND your wallet. Techniques Standard Guitar-A-Rang Magnus simply throws the Mixozami like a boomerang, it hits something & then it comes back. Guitar Beam WIP Icy Spear Magnus creates a spear made out of ice & then throws it at his opponent. Frostbite WIP Dry Ice WIP Note Barrage Magnus plays a mini-solo on the Mixozami, creating a fleet of magical notes that all home in towards the opponent. Black Ice WIP Cold One Magnus typically picks up a bottle for this technique, but he could theoretically use pretty much any object he wants for this technique, & then proceeds to freeze the said object before slamming it over the opponent's head, usually shattering the frozen object. Ending Solo/Eruption WIP Black River WIP Seasons In The Abyss WIP Inhuman Rampage WIP Ring Of Fire Down From The Sky WIP Ten Thousand Fists WIP Eye Of The Beholder WIP Dirty Window WIP Ultra Beatdown WIP Raging Starfire WIP Twilight Dementia WIP Fairytale Of Doom WIP Vainglorious Opera WIP Scale Tipper WIP Holy Wars WIP Our Song WIP Finishing Cold Turkey A finishing technique where Magnus pretty much punches his fist through his opponent's chest & then proceeds to freeze & shatter their stomach & intestines, practically guaranteeing a death. Hammered-On WIP Brain Freeze WIP Bed of Ice WIP Ice Cube WIP Ice Sculpture WIP Break The Ice WIP Chest Cold WIP String Theory WIP Trapped Under Ice WIP Bed Of Roses WIP Raining Blood Meltdown WIP Valley Of The Damned WIP Fade To Black WIP Power Ascensions Loopy Ascension (Ale Ascension MK. I) Magnus achieves this state after he drinks some of his special ale, and it makes him even stronger and faster than normal. He also gains extra ferocity and becomes even more ruthless in his methods to win a fight. While this ascension only makes him roughly 5 times stronger, his speed becomes nearly 20 times faster, allowing him to keep up with even those with super speed. This form making him faster has confused multiple foes, allowing Magnus to beat most by the surprise this form gives him. Hangover Ascension (Ale Ascension MK. II) Magnus achieves this state if he drinks more of his special ale while he's in his Loopy Ascension. This state makes him even stronger and faster, as he becomes faster than most people with super speed. He also gains an extremely-buffed pain tolerance. Before, Magnus was able to take multiple hits even from those with super strength before starting to weaken. (Want proof? He went toe-to-toe with Ty in a straight fistfight) In this ascension, Magnus barely even feels pain, as his nerves stop transmitting pain signals. He still takes damage, but he doesn't feel it until the ascension wears off. In terms of a multiplier, this is roughly 50 times stronger than his Loopy Ascension. Drunken Ascension (Ale Ascension MK. III) Magnus's final state. This is only achieved when he drinks some of his special ale in his Hangover Ascension. This state makes Magnus completely drunk off his ass and unpredictable. Magnus's strength and speed are both multiplied roughly 200 times of t ofhat his Hangover Ascension, but his pain tolerance becomes normal again. With his insane power boost and being unpredictable combined, plus his strength and speed being multiplied even further, Magnus in this state is a very deadly combatant who's ice will freeze even the flames of Hell solid. Magnus retains very little self-control in this form, as he acts mostly on impulse and will try to punish his foe and end the fight as soon as possible. Strengths The Mixozami is an actual godlike weapon, giving it the power to potentially slay a god. Magnus's ability to use the entire environment as a weapon is virtually unmatched. Magnus's ice is cold enough to freeze nearly anything it touches, even hellfire and lightning. Since Magnus believes that all is fair in love and war, he'll gladly cheat or use unorthodox methods to win. (I mean, he tried to kiss Xia during their fight, but Ty smacked him on the head with like an entire street) Magnus being almost completely immune to ice makes him able to function just about anywhere. From the pits of Hell to the freezing arctic, Magnus can travel just about anywhere. Magnus's fighting style is his own self-taught style. It's a mix of street fighting, kung-fu, judo, and karate. This 4-way combination makes it quite the challenge to prepare for, even for those who've mastered multiple styles. ANYMORE ARE A WIP Weaknesses Magnus's twin SMG's are only normal guns, they won't work too well on people who can block or dodge bullets. Since Magnus relies on his ale to transform, destroying his ale supply would limit him to his base form. With Magnus's extreme amount of regret, karmic attacks would effectively fuck him over. Magnus is one of my few characters who can't breathe in space without special equipment. (However, it should be noted that his ascensions do allow him to breathe in space as long as he's in them) Since Magnus's fighting style is a simple mashup of 4 different styles, an advanced user in any of those 4 styles could overcome him since Magnus basically took 4 things he was a novice at and threw them all together. ANYMORE ARE A WIP Trivia I. All of Magnus's musical summons & some of his techniques are named after various songs or albums by bands, a clear reference to Magnus's love for not only rock music but music in general. II. Magnus's original concept was actually a split personality of another character, Riley, & it came dangerously close. I pulled the plug on that idea & decided to separate the two into their own unique individuals only seconds before publishing Riley. In other words, Magnus almost didn't exist at all.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:SMG Users Category:Guitar Users Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Ice Users Category:Hand Users